WO 2010/049 052 A1 discloses a filter element which is in the form of a so-called combination filter. A filter element of said type filters particles and adsorbs gases. Filter elements of this type can be used for keeping passenger compartments substantially free from hazardous pollutants.
Cabins of vehicles must to a great extent be kept reliably free from substances which are hazardous to health, in particular gases and vapors.
Against this background, it is proposed in DE 10 2013 011 457 A1 that activated carbon in bulk material or free-flowing form be used. It is proposed in particular that activated carbon in granulate form be used.
The use of activated carbon in this form is already known from the combination filters already mentioned above, which additionally exhibit a corrugated structure.
Moreover, the teaching of DE 10 2013 011 457 A1 concerns the embedding of activated carbon into foams by means of adhesives. It is a disadvantage here that activated carbon surface area is prevented, by the adhesive, from serving as adsorption surface. The teaching also concerns the use of activated carbon in bulk material form.
Against this background, DE 101 04 882 B4 has already disclosed an activated carbon molded body which has a honeycomb structure. The activated carbon molded body is manufactured by extrusion from a mixture of activated carbon and further substances, and is used as an absorption filter.
An activated carbon molded body which has a carbonized resin is known from DE 102 13 016 B4.
A further filter element which has an activated carbon molded body with a honeycomb structure is known from DE 101 50 062 B4.
DE 10 2004 063 434 B4 discloses a further activated carbon molded body with ducts.
DE 10 2005 032 345 B4 has disclosed a molded body with an inorganic support structure, in which adsorbents are embedded into the support structure.
DE 10 2004 039 343 B4 presents a further activated carbon molded body with high adsorption capability.